


我在信号的那些年

by Eluka



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 信号学校的人民教师（×）Qrow
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	我在信号的那些年

我在信号的第二个学年，学校给我们请了新的老师。第一年时武器原理应用的教授被自己的武器误伤，我们班不在现场，但据说他是想演示如何设计一把反向弧管枪。虽然当时的后果并不严重，但显然学校里认为，一个不能用好自己武器的猎人不应该来教这门课。

于是我们暑假之后被告知有了个新老师，每个人都接到了学校的通知，告诉我们从第二年开始可以自己设计武器了。

我说实话，有很多小孩想当猎人就是为了这一刻。我们前一年一直在学些理论，关于枪械的弹道和兵刃的机关，还有材料性能和机械力学，包括我在内基本上所有人都已经烦透了。

那时候我们都是十几岁的孩子，迫不及待地想把手伸到任何特别危险的东西上，所以开学时人人都特别兴奋，甚至有人都画好了图纸。

我嘛，我毫无头绪。

我还记得第一节课的那天，我们都在嚷嚷这个Qrow Branwen到底是谁，有些人知道他，但声音很快被淹没了。我的死党Rouge，他家里全是猎人，趴到我耳边：“我姐总在说他，”他用勉强能盖过噪声的音量对着我喊，“全溪谷最会用镰刀的人，猎人榜上有他！”

每个国家都有猎人榜，全名叫“在职猎人任务综合排行”，但在网上我们还有个非官方的猎人榜，完全按人气排名。

“全溪谷？”我问，“溪谷挺大的，兄弟。”

Rouge摇摇头：“我不知道，反正她这么说。你看着吧，要是我今晚告诉她，明天她就能秘密谋杀我然后顶替我来上课。”

“我会给你献花。”我说。

他张口就要骂我，我已经从他的口型里看出了“吃屎”这个词，不巧上课铃响了，他不甘心地坐到我后面，踢了脚我的椅子。

我从笔记本上揪下一个纸团砸向他，然后假装自己什么都没干，和大家一起等着上课。

然后我们一起等了……有十分钟吧，我没看卷轴，但是起码已经久到全班又开始窃窃私语。

“真好，”Rouge在我背后小声说，“上课第一天就迟到。”

我想问他新老师是不是不来了，然后我们的搏击课教练，Xiaolong先生，从门口冲了进来，拉着一个高瘦的黑头发。

“你有工作了，Qrow，”他拉着这个瘦高个儿的袖子，我们教练一向脾气挺好，但现在他正冲别人发火，“你有没有一点概念，别让孩子们等你。”

而黑头发努力想摆脱他：“我就打算来的……行了，Tai，我知道。”

“你知道？”Xiaolong先生训斥他，“我二十分钟前把你从酒馆拽出来……”

他们俩在门口拉拉扯扯，最后Xiaolong先生把他推上讲台，向我们摆了摆手：“我把他还给你们了，他要是不好好讲课，你们就来找我。”

我们的教练匆匆地溜出门，所有人的眼睛都转向讲台上这个瘦高个儿。他一脸厌烦的表情，看着鸦雀无声的教室，撇了撇嘴。

“好吧，小鬼们，”这是他的开场白，“要是我今天没做噩梦，我应该是你们的新老师。”

他把卷轴扔在讲桌上，浮出一张投影，看起来是他的教师证。

“你们可能在通知上看过了，但按程序我还是要说一遍：我叫Qrow Branwen，随便你们怎么叫我，我不在乎。我给你们上课只有两条规矩：一，乖乖听着；二，别烦我。”

Rouge戳了下我的后背：“淦，他嗓子眼里是有砂还是怎么样。”

我们已经过了最初被震惊到忘了说话的阶段，一阵耳语的嗡鸣又在教室里传开了。Branwen教授挠了挠下巴上的胡茬，看起来并不介意。

“现在……”他突然停顿，停了很久之后，朝天花板翻了个白眼，“有谁记得这课讲什么吗？”

“呃，”White的声音从后排小心翼翼地飘出来，“武器原理应用？”

“哦，对，武器。”他点了点头，我很确定他是真的忘了，绝不是想提问。他从背后卸下一把奇形怪状的短剑，咔地展成一把大剑，剑尖沉重地立在地上。

我悄悄地转向Rouge：“我记得你姐说他是全溪谷最会用镰刀的人？”

“我怎么知道。”Rouge说。

“他根本没有镰刀。”我说。

“你们俩，小鬼，”他双腿报废了一样倚在剑柄上，伸出手点着我们的方向，手上两只戒指亮闪闪的，活像学校外头的不良青年，“有什么问题？”

操，我俩就不该坐在中间。

我用手肘猛顶Rouge的桌沿，他尴尬地咳了一声：“咳，我们在说……镰刀。嗯……教授。”他犹豫着加上敬称。

Branwen教授（假如我早知道他的脾性我就会珍惜我们还尊称他教授的短暂时光）挑起眉毛，他拎起阔剑，按下了把手上的机关。

齿轮在他的剑上转动起来，剑刃一节节地弯折，形成一只钢铁的鸟喙。他抓住伸长的剑柄，硬是在讲台不大的空隙里翻了个镰花。

巨镰的刀刃锵地一声砸在地板上，Branwen教授斜靠着长柄，一条破披风在他身后摆荡。

“现在谁还有问题？”


End file.
